A Fallen Hero
by DARK-EVIL-GODS21
Summary: *WARNING, SPOILERS AND CHARACTER DEATH* What if the new spirit portal that was made in the Book 4 season finale had a price to pay for its creation...
1. Please No

In the heart of Republic City, Kuvira sprinted into the Spirit Forest in hopes of losing her pursuer, Avatar Korra. She did NOT intend to go down without a fight. She was quickly losing this battle. She knew this as soon as the avatar and her friends had cut into her giant mecha-suit and brought her greatest weapon down.

"Kuvira!" she heard the avatar call, "Give up!"

It seemed hopeless for her, but then she spotted something caught in the vines high above ground. She stopped in her tracks in shock, but after a few moments, a malicious smile formed on her face. She had an idea.

Korra raced through the spirit forest in hopes of Kuvira stopping and just giving herself up. She didn't want any more blood spilled today after Hiroshi Sato's tragic sacrifice.

"Please," she begged hoping Kuvira would see reason, "stop this madness!"

She proceeded to walk forward knowing Kuvira was injured and unable to fight her directly.

"It has to end now!" she called out.

She was starting to feel nervous and worried that she wouldn't be able to locate her.

"If you really want to end it," she heard to her right in the distance, "then come and get me!"

Korra took off into the distance where she heard Kuvira issue her bold challenge to face her. She was feeling even more nervous than she was before with the way her voice spoke with so much confidence and malice. What trick did she have up her sleeve?

She burst through some bushes to a clearing where she heard Kuvira only to look up and gasp in shock at what she was seeing.

The spirit-vine cannon (that she thought to be destroyed) was suspended above the ground by other vines in the forest aiming directly at her. She spotted Kuvira near the top, next to the firing mechanism, wearing an evil, but determined, look on her face.

"Now," Kuvira started, "its over."

Korra thrust her hand forward.

"DON'T!" She tried in vain to warn her. But Kuvira didn't listen.

She thrust the mechanism forward and the cannon sprung to life and within a few seconds of charging, it fired directly at the Avatar. But Korra was one step ahead of her. She had managed to leap out of the way of the cannons blast but it continued to fire, and without anything locking it in place, the cannon started to spin out of control. The spirit-vines around the cannon fueled its power to beyond critical levels.

Both Kuvira and Korra saw this.

"SHUT IT DOWN!" Korra yelled out over the cannon.

Kuvira thrust the mechanism back into its "off" position, but the spirit-vines kept fueling its power.

"I CAN'T!" Kuvira called out helplessly.

The cannon was spinning so fast now that it managed to throw Kuvira into the dirt below. She looked up at the cannon from her position on the ground to only gasp in fear. The cannons beam was heading straight for her and she was too weak to move out of the way in time.

Korra saw this and made a split-second decision. She jumped in front of Kuvira and activated her avatar state. She used her own spiritual energy to keep the spirit beam at bay. But she started to feel immense pain from doing so, but wouldn't relent. Her muscles started to harden and she couldn't feel most of her limbs.

And it was spreading across her body.

She caught a glimpse of a yellow beam of light getting shot out into the sky and let a single tear slip down her face.

"I love you Mako." she whispered right before her world went dark.

Mako and Bolin emerged from a destroyed part of the giant mecha-suit to look up at the beautiful beam of light being cast into the sky from the middle of Republic City.

Bolin could only stare in awe, but Mako felt a strange twist in his gut he hadn't felt since his parents tragic demise. He decided to ignore it for now and follow his brother so he could get a closer look.

There he met up with Tenzin and his kids.

"A new spirit portal." he heard Tenzin exclaim in awe and disbelief.

Mako could only think of one person who could be responsible for such a thing.

"Korra," he thought with a smile.

They proceeded to walk closer to the portal where they saw Kuvira standing looking at the portal in shock. Chief Beifong (who had recently arrived) quickly put platinum handcuffs on her but it seemed as if Kuvira hadn't noticed.

Mako stared at her in confusion and decided to take a closer look at the portal. He turned to look at the portal and all his joy and happiness turned into sorrow, disbelief, shock, as well as many other emotions. He fell to his knees and tears started to stream down his face in rivers as he held back a sob.

"No," he thought, "not her, please anyone but her."

There, standing next to the portal was Korra, the love of his life. But she wasn't moving. Her face was set with an emotion that betrayed sadness, but acceptance. She was in a stance that told she was holding something off but her once mocha colored skin, water tribe colored clothes, beautiful blue eyes, and hair were all colored gray. Upon closer inspection, Mako realized his suspicions were realized as well as his sorrow. He let lose everything he was holding back as the rest of the people around could only stare in shock.

Korra had been turned to stone.

**This was something I had thought up when watching this scene in the finale. Feel free to review about it but go easy on me. This is my first fanfiction and I'm not sure what you guys will think about it :)**


	2. Grief

Mako stood looking into his own mirror in his and Bolins apartment. They had thrown on some clothes that were similar to the ones they had worn to the gala event that Tarrlok had thrown many years ago. But Mako was dreading what was to follow instead of looking forward to it like he had back then.

It was time for Korras funeral.

It had been a few weeks since Kuviras defeat and everyone was trying to cope with the loss of Korra.

Asami had been devastated and left without a word. But Mako could catch a few tears on her face. Mako didn't blame her for her reaction. She had lost both her father and her best friend on the same day to the same person. She needed time with herself to accept what had happened and Mako hoped to see her at the funeral.

Bolin had cried just as much as Mako when he saw her encased in her stone prison. Mako knew that he had been in love with Korra at some point but then those feelings he had for Korra had shifted from that of a lover, to a sister. To Bolin, he had lost a bit of his family that he would never be able to get back.

Tenzin attempted to comfort the three, but it was hard when he was close to breaking down himself. Korra had worked her way into Tenzins family and had been viewed as his and Pemas daughter and the kids had viewed her as an older sister. Mako didn't know what their reaction was, because Tenzin had held them back before they could see their surrogate sister.

Even Lin had shed tears on Korras behalf. Mako didn't know what was going through her mind, but knew that Lin had grown to admire and respect Korra as a friend.

And Mako, he had lost his parents all over again. But this time, it was Korra who was taken from him. The savior of his brother, the one to teach him to have fun every once in a while, the one that taught him to love in a new way then he had with Bolin. He had lost his other half, his soul mate.

Tears once again sprung to life in his eyes and started streaming down his face.

Never again would he hear her call him city boy, or see those big beautiful blue eyes of hers that would always trap him in and he would need to restrain himself from letting them lure him into doing something impulsive like kissing her. He would never see that mischievous smile of hers when she would tease or flirt with him.

Mako always started to think about their break-up all those years ago. Why had he just given it up like that? He should have fought for her like any person in love would have done.

But he didn't.

And now he would never get the chance to.

Mako slammed his fist into the wall in his grief, not caring if he injured his hand. Life was so unfair. Korra had so much to live for and-

His thoughts were interrupted by Bolin opening the door to his room. Bolin didn't even seem surprised that Makos hand was in a wall. He was also crying. But he stepped forward and wrapped his big brother in a tight hug.

Makos walls broke.

He let loose a heart-wrenching sob and hugged his little brother back. Usually it was Mako comforting Bolin but that was when he had been on the streets providing for Bolin. He had always been the one to keep his feelings in check and let him cry it out.

He guessed it was Bolins turn now.

"Its not fair Bo!" he wailed into his brothers shoulder.

Bolin tightened their hug.

"I know bro," Bolin whispered in anguish, "I know."

Mako appreciated that Bolin wasn't saying things like "Its going to be okay" because, to Mako, nothing was okay right now. He didn't know if it would ever be okay.

Mako didn't know how long they stood there trying to comfort each other, but it didn't matter. He needed to know he wasn't alone.

Bolin released him, "Are you still okay to go to the funeral?" Bolin asked him cautiously.

Mako understood why he had to ask. Losing Korra had been rough on him and going to her funeral could only make things worse for him. But he needed to go.

He owed it to Korra.

"Yeah," Mako replied, "I'm fine."

Bolin didn't look convinced but relented and nodded. But Mako needed closure if he ever wanted to recover from this blow to his heart.

"I'll meet you at Air Temple Island then." Bolin agreed.

Mako could only nod when Bolin gave one last look at his brother and walked out.

Mako quickly bandaged his injured hand and took one last minute to straighten his attire. He looked into the mirror.

"You can do this," he whispered to himself, "you need to."

He looked over to his desk and grabbed the plaque he had made for Korra.

Then he, with a grieved heart, left to Air Temple Island.

**Theres chapter 2 done. Let me know what you think. And shout outs to Guest and cybercorpsesnake for reviewing the first chapter. I'm planning on this next chapter being the final one with Korra's funeral. I'll try to update it tomorrow if I can. I didn't really like the ending to the finale. I think Korra and Asami should have stayed as a friendship, but that's just my opinion. I have nothing against lesbian couples. There just wasn't any build-up to it. It just seemed extremely rushed. Let me know what you guys thought of the finale. :)**


	3. Not Really Goodbye

Mako, Bolin, and Asami arrived on Air Temple Island. They met up with Asami back at the ferry. She had said she didn't want to go across alone. Mako understood her. She didn't want to face Korra, in her stone form, alone.

They met up with Tenzin when they departed from the ferry with a grief-stricken Tonraq holding a sobbing Senna.

Mako realized, with a start, that he had completely forgot about Korras parents and what they would be going through right now. He couldn't even imagine how hard it would be losing his only child.

Naga was nearby, but she didn't seem to acknowledge anyone. She just put her paws over her nose and released a mournful whine that called for her master to return. Mako gave her a pat on the head in an attempt to comfort the polar-bear dog.

Tenzin gave them all a sad smile, "Glad you could all make it."

Mako, Bolin, and Asami just gave him a nod in response, unable to speak with the fear of breaking down right then and there. They had to try and be strong for each other.

Tenzin led them all to the cove behind his home where the White Lotus had earthbended a cave that would serve as Korra's tomb. Mako held back a sob with the thought of her tomb.

"She's gone now," he thought, "you have to accept that."

The White Lotus opened up the entrance when they got close and gave them all sad nods of approval that told that they could go in. The cave was aligned as a straightaway that had candles set on each side that lit up the pathway perfectly. It lead to a circular room that had a wide pedestal in the middle of the room.

On the pedestal was Korra.

The White Lotus had managed to move her from her spot in Republic City to her resting place here. No one had the heart to try and cram her into a casket when she was like this.

She was still the same as he saw her when he investigated the spirit portal, but that was expected. But now, all around her, were flowers of various colors and letters from citizens of Republic City that wanted to pay their respects to the savior of their city. Necklaces were also displayed around her neck with various selections of both jewelry and flowers.

Mako smiled sadly at how many there were. He appreciated that everyone had admired, respected, and loved Korra enough to give her all of these.

The plaque in Mako's bag seemed to get heavier the closer he got to her. This was really happening. He had a hard time to completely understand what had happened and still had denial that Korra was really gone. But those doubts were washed away when he approached her stone form. With that, he had to accept it. But he didn't have to like it.

Tenzin approached Korra first and leaned her glider next to her. It was the same one Mako had seen her training with when practicing her airbending with Tenzin. He prayed to the spirits to give her an restful and peaceful slumber in the spirit-world. Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes for a few seconds before turning away so the others could pay their respects.

Tonraq and Senna were next, Tonraq took out an old-looking bow and set it upon the pedestal at her feet. Korra had once told him about how when she would get breaks after training at that compound with the White Lotus, and Korra would always love to go hunting with her father. Senna placed a stuffed animal in the center of the bow that looked like a polar-bear dog. It must of been Korra's favorite toy when she was a kid. Senna placed a hand upon her daughters stone cheek and whispered an "I love you baby" before turning into the arms of her husband and letting him lead her back for the others while she cried.

Asami went next, she took out a locket that had a picture of both her and Korra, with Korra on the left and Asami on the right with an arm thrown around each others shoulder. They looked happy and relieved in the photo. Mako realized that, judging by their attire, this picture was taken a little while after Korra had her bending returned to her. She hung it over Korras neck and placed her hand over Korras for a few seconds before backing away for Bolin and Mako.

Bolin looked ready to drop dead when he approached the girl he had thought of as the sister he never had. He took out a bouquet of flowers and set them by her right foot. He then took out a piece of paper that was completely covered in writing and set it by her left foot. Mako assumed that this was a poem for her or something describing how much she meant to Bolin. Bolin hugged her stone form as best as he could with her stance and backed away with tears in his eyes.

Mako was next.

Mako looked over to Tenzin and asked a silent question through his eyes. Tenzin seemed to get it.

Tenzin cleared his throat, "Why don't we give Mako a little time with Korra alone?" he asked everyone.

They all nodded wordlessly and patted Mako on the back or gave him words of comfort as they passed by him to wait outside.

Mako stared for what seemed like an eternity at Korra. He tried to remember every single detail about her in hopes he would never forget her. To Mako, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He slowly reached in his bag and brought out the plaque he had made for her. He stuck it into the spot Bolin had wordlessly bended for him to fit it.

Mako looked back up into Korra's eyes for a moment.

"This isn't really a goodbye," he thought, "I'll see you again when my time comes."

He placed a kiss on his fingers and placed them upon her lips. After a moment he turned away and began walking out of the cave.

Then he heard a woman's voice behind him whisper, "You'll be fine, my love."

He turned around partially and smiled at Korra's spirit form before she disappeared.

"Yes," he thought with a smile, "I will be."

**R.I.P.**

**Avatar Korra**

**Courageous, Selfless, Honorable**

**Friend, Daughter, Lover, Savior, Hero**

**-City Boy **


End file.
